


ART: Wanderer & Dryad

by anokaba



Category: Anne with an E (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Dancing in the Rain, Digital Art, F/M, Rain
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-21
Updated: 2020-04-21
Packaged: 2021-02-23 00:24:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23769544
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anokaba/pseuds/anokaba
Summary: Gilbert is lost wandering the woods. He sees a dryad dancing in the rain.
Relationships: Gilbert Blythe/Anne Shirley
Comments: 4
Kudos: 77





	ART: Wanderer & Dryad

**Author's Note:**

> I am new to Anne with an E and have been binge reading fics. I love the idea of Gilbert following a beautiful Dryad into the woods like in mythology, but minus the tragedy. Also rain and sheer clothes :)

  
  



End file.
